Christmas with the Connors
by River2027
Summary: Sarah decides to let John have a real Christmas this year and the Connors celebrate for the first time as a family. John/Cameron
1. O Christmas Tree

**Terminator: the Sarah Connor Chronicles**

title: Christmas with the Connors

author: River2027

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Terminator

setting: during season 2

genre: family/romance

rating: T

summary: Sarah decides to let John have a real Christmas this year and the Connors celebrate for the first time as a family. John/Cameron

**Chapter One:**

**O Christmas Tree**

_Christmas_, Sarah thought with a heavy sigh. The decorations and flashing lights in town rushed by the window as she drove past. The most wonderful time of the year for everyone except the Connors.

At her side, Derek hadn't said a word since they'd started the drive home. John and Cameron sat in the backseat, the latter with her usual stoic expression, but John…John appeared to be observing the people in the streets with a melancholy expression, a look of longing. Shoppers rushed around with bags filled with gifts, couples were drinking hot chocolate, and families were walking down the street with smiling faces. She felt a sharp pain in her heart as she watched her son's wishful expression.

John had never had a real Christmas.

When he was young, it had just been him and Sarah, no family, no real friends. When she'd been trapped in the Pescadero mental hospital, he'd celebrated it with his foster parents, but even young John understood that they weren't his family, and the season lost its meaning. And after they'd been reunited…it had been just him and her again, on the run. He'd never gotten the chance to be a normal kid, to get excited at the thought of Christmas, of presents, snow, and family get-togethers.

Sarah Connor had that in her childhood, and she still remembered bits and pieces. She remembered the joy that came with the Christmas season and she suddenly realized she was robbing John of that joy.

As she pulled into their driveway and put the jeep in park, she decided that this year would be different. This year they had Derek and they had Cameron and Sarah resolved to make this Christmas normal…and special…for her son.

She turned around and looked at John in the backseat. "How about we have a real Christmas this year?" he asked.

John looked up at her, brow furrowed in confusion. "Christmas," he repeated dubiously, as if making sure he'd heard her right. "Are you serious? We have much more important things to worry about."

"This is important," Sarah said strongly. He still looked uncertain. "You told me you wanted a normal life. I know I can't give you that. But I can give you this Christmas."

A smile tugged at the edges of John's mouth. He was genuinely thrilled with the idea, she could tell. "We never had a Christmas before."

"We never had a family before," Sarah replied, nodding towards Derek. John looked up at his uncle, then at Cameron, and Sarah could see the fondness reflected in his eyes.

"Alright," he agreed, eyes shining. "A real Christmas. Let's do it."

Derek was staring at her as if she'd just lost her mind. Cameron merely looked a bit confused, and Sarah wondered if she was even programmed with knowledge of Christmas. She could hardly imagine Skynet celebrating it.

"Well then," she began. "We're definitely going to need to go shopping."

********

"Okay," John began once everyone was seated at the table. "Here's how it's going to work. Cameron and I will go get the tree. Mom and Derek, you guys hit the store. We're gonna need…" he blushed and ran a hand through his hair. "…well, we're gonna need just about everything."

Derek rolled his eyes in frustration and his mother cocked an eyebrow. "Didn't the previous owners of this house have any decorations we could use?"

John had already checked, of course. "I did find a box of outdoor lights and some ornaments up in the attic, but let's just say they didn't exactly 'deck the halls.' We still need decorations, Christmas CDs, wrapping paper, wreaths, garland…you get the idea."

"Sounds fun," Derek mumbled, his tone dripping with sarcasm. Sarah shot him a warning glance. John picked up the list he and Cameron had been working on and pushed it across the table to his uncle, who looked at it suspiciously.

"I made you a list," he said helpfully.

He watched as his uncle's eyes widened as he read the contents of the sheet of paper. "This is going to cost a fortune…" he complained.

John scowled. Why did his uncle have to be so negative? He seemed to be the only one who wasn't excited about this Christmas. His mother had already made it clear that she was going to see this through.

Sure enough, Sarah appeared to be a bit irritated as well. "All we have to do is sell a couple of those diamonds," she explained.

"Look at all the stuff on this list!" Derek insisted, holding it in front of her face, so close that she had to lean back to read it. "The Charlie Brown Christmas DVD? Cookie ingredients? Mistletoe?! Who put that on there?"

John shrugged unhelpfully. He didn't understand why half the things on that list were considered Christmas traditions. "Cameron helped me with the list," he explained. "We just looked up websites on Christmas traditions and decorations."

"We didn't put Christmas cards on the list," Cameron spoke up, directing her words at Sarah. "You don't have any friends and all of Derek's friends are in the future and cannot receive mail."

Derek sneered. "Oh really? So that's why all my letters came back?"

Sarah rolled her eyes at the sarcasm in his tone. "Alright, Reese. We better get going."

John brightened. "Alright, Cam," he began. "Let's go get a tree."

*********

"Remind me why I'm here again," Derek grumbled, glancing around the crowded Wal-Mart. "I'm not exactly a shopper. In case you've forgotten, there's not really _stores _where I come from."

"You're a part of this family now," Sarah replied, pushing her cart down the aisle of Christmas decorations. "You have to pull your own weight."

"I think I could have pulled my weight better picking out a tree."

Sarah sighed. "But then you and Cameron would end up getting into an argument or one of your staring competitions."

Derek grunted. "You could have taken her with you, since you seem to have no problem with _her _living in the house."

Sarah scowled at him. His downcast mood was starting to chip away some of the happiness she'd felt when she'd first proposed this idea. "You and I both know she would have insisted on staying with John. You know how she is."

"Yeah, Metal," Derek agreed with her for once. "Can't live with 'em."

"Can't live without them either," Sarah pointed out. "At least not this one."

Derek frowned, making it very clear he did not agree with her on that account. "Just cuz she saved John's life once makes her indispensable?"

Sarah abruptly stopped the cart and spun on him. "Yes." He should understand more than anyone how important it was that John survive Judgment Day. It was Cameron's mission to make sure that happened. Sarah started moving down the aisle again. "And it was several times," she added. Not that she was _happy _about her son being so attached to a robot…but Cameron was an essential part of their lives right now.

Derek remained silent as they wandered onto the aisle with ornaments and tree lights. Sarah grabbed a box of lights, watching out of the corner of her eye as Derek picked up a couple ornaments, absently searching through some stacks. "These are ridiculous," he said. She couldn't tell which one he was looking at. He simply chuckled humorlessly. "Too bad they don't have one that says 'my brother came from the future and all I got was this stupid ornament."

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Reese…"

Derek ignored her, which wasn't anything new. "Oh, look," he said, picking up an ornament with a teddy bear on it. He looked over at her, smirking. "Baby's first Christmas. I wonder if they have a 'machine's first Christmas'…"

"If you don't shut up, I'll make one that says 'Derek's _last _Christmas'."

Derek grinned, undaunted, and tossed a couple random ornaments into the cart, including two "Baby's First Christmas".

"Alright," he said, rubbing his hands together in a mocking attempt to appear enthusiastic. "So down to the important thing. What kind of food do we eat on Christmas?"

Sarah felt a little surprised. "You don't know?" She was hardly considered normal, but even she knew all about Christmas dinner: ham, potatos, lots and lots of cookies…

Derek forced a small smile, one filled with sorrow. "Sarah," he began seriously. "My last Christmas happened when I was fifteen years old. After that, the world blew up and there was nothing but death, destruction, and loss. I think I've forgotten most of the details."

Sarah bit her lip. "You don't remember…anything?"

Derek closed his eyes, as if trying to recall bits and pieces of memory from what seemed to be another life for him. "I remember opening presents, being with family….being with Kyle…" He chuckled softly, devoid of any real joy. "Poor kid. He was only five when the bombs dropped, when he had his last Christmas. And when he grew up, he never mentioned it again. I don't think he even remembered what Christmas is."

Sarah felt her heart go out to Kyle Reese. He'd never had any kind of joy in his life, no fun times with the family. He'd been a soldier for his entire life, for as long as he could remember, living underground, living each day knowing it could very well be his last.

"I'm sorry," she said. She wasn't sure what else she could say. Derek's eyes had misted slightly at the memory of Kyle and he quickly looked away, not wanting her to see what he considered to be a weakness.

"We have turkey right?" he asked, returning conversation to the topic of food.

Sarah gave him a sad smile. "That's Thanksgiving."

He simply shrugged, but Sarah knew he was simply trying to be strong, trying not to think about it anymore. He was still grieving the loss of his brother. To Sarah, it seemed like Kyle had been gone for so long, his absence had left a hole in her heart that could never be fully filled again. For Derek, it had only been a short time since he learned that Kyle had been sent back, that he had been killed fighting the machines, that he'd died to save her. He hadn't gotten over it yet.

Derek Reese was lacking joy in his life as well, and Sarah realized that this Christmas wouldn't be just for John's benefit.

Derek needed this too.

*********

John looked around at all the Christmas trees on the lot, wondering which one to pick. He felt a weird sort of excitement, and he still couldn't believe his mother had actually wanted to have this Christmas. And because of that, not only did she want it to be perfect for him...he wanted it to be perfect for her as well.

"What do you think of this one?" Cameron asked, scanning a sturdy tree. John examined it, but his eyes were drawn to the one behind it. It was bigger and greener. More perfect.

"How about this one?" he asked, looking up towards the top that extended well over his head.

"It's two centimeters too tall," Cameron stated. "It won't fit in our living room."

John shrugged, eyes still on the tree. "So we can cut two centimeters off the trunk."

Cameron cocked her head at him. "There still would not be room for the star to sit on top."

John squinted up at the tree. "Oh yeah. I guess you're right." He gave her a helpless look. "It's not like I've had practice. This is the first time I've ever picked out a tree."

"Mine too," Cameron stated.

John glanced around the lot again, sighing. "I just….I don't know….I just really want this Christmas to be special. Perfect, you know? It's my first." He gestured to the one she had originally picked out. "Get that one."

Cameron lifted the ax and easily chopped the tree down. "You didn't have Christmas with your foster parents?"

"Todd and Janelle?" John shook his head, looking away. His time with his foster family was not exactly a happy memory. Of course, they'd had Christmas. They'd set up a tree, had a stocking with his name on it, and wrapped lots of colorful presents. He shook his head. _No,_ he realized. He didn't have Christmas with his foster parents.

"We celebrated…" he began. "But you know…" Apparently she didn't, because she simply stared at him, waiting for him to continue. "They weren't my real family," he said. "It doesn't have the same…" He struggled to find the right words. How could he explain to a machine the value of family? He shook his head. "It's just not the same…"

He watched as Cameron picked up the tree and lightly set it in the bed of their truck. "You do different things?"

"No, the traditions are the same," John explained. "Put up lights, open gifts, bake cookies. But Christmas is supposed to be celebrated with family, with people you love…" he trailed off as he met her gaze, swallowing hard unconsciously. He suddenly lost his train of thought and frowned. "They weren't my family," he repeated, unable to remember what he'd been saying. "I hated them. I hated that my mother was locked up."

Cameron closed the door to the truck bed and turned to face him again. "What about when she found you?"

John shook his head slowly. _It's complicated._ "We still didn't have Christmas. I mean, it was just me and her. And as you can imagine, she never really was one to…_party." _He gave a dry laugh. "We had Charley for a while, but it wasn't for Christmas. It was only six months, then we…" His voice caught and he looked down bitterly. "…had to move…again. We always move."

"But now?" Cameron prodded.

John raised his gaze again to look into her eyes. He was surprised to feel his sudden bitterness slowly fade away. "Now I have you…and Derek." He allowed a small smile to cross his face. "It should be fun this year. We're not running anymore."

He walked around to the passenger side and hopped into the truck. Cameron slid gracefully in beside him and started the engine.

"Now what?" she asked.

John smiled brightly. "Now, we go home, put up this tree, and start decorating. It'll be fun."

Cameron shifted the truck into drive. "Yes. Fun."

**********

John shoved another light strand onto the gutter of the house, nearly losing his balance on the ladder. He quickly steadied himself by grasping the edge of the rooftop. A fall would not be fun, even if they did only have a single story house.

Cameron stared up at him, eyes betraying her concern. "Do you need help?"

John grit his teeth. _Everyone thinks I need help…_he thought. Despite his internal musing, the excitement and anticipation prevented her over-protectiveness from souring his mood. "No, I don't," he replied. "I can do this, okay? You got to chop down the tree, so I get to put up the lights. You can't do everything."

"You look like you need help."

"I'm fine," John mumbled, accidentally breaking off one of the clips. _Whoops, _he thought, staring at the broken plastic. _That's not supposed to happen. _He tried to wedge it on anyway, hoping it would hold up.

"You're a prime target for a sniper," Cameron spoke up.

John paused and glanced down at her. "That's comforting. Why don't you go see if Mom needs help baking cookies or something?"

"Sarah Connor does not cook anything except pancakes," Cameron stated bluntly.

John chuckled softly. _Can't argue with that_… "Why don't _you_ go make cookies? I'm sure you can find a recipe."

"I'm busy making sure you don't fall."

John sighed, tacking another light on. He heard the truck pull in and he saw his mother get out, carrying some Wal-mart bags. Caught up in his own decorating scheme, he hadn't even realized she was still gone. She grabbed two bags and started for the house.

"Cameron, can you help me?" she called.

"I'm busy making sure John doesn't fall," Cameron replied, not taking her eyes off him.

"I'm fine!" John protested. "See?" He quickly slapped the last light into place. "All done!"

He swiftly clambered down the ladder, looking up at the display with pride. "Let's turn 'em on."

Sarah went over and flipped the switch, and John watched the icicle lights snap to life. He grinned at Cameron. "See? Told you I could do it."

At that point, the last strand of lights suddenly dropped off the roof, smacking into the side of the house, leaving a dumbfounded John wondering what he had done wrong. He'd been pretty sure he knew what he was doing; maybe he'd just broken too many of the plastic clips…

His mother simply stared at the dangling lights with a raised eyebrow and Cameron spoke up, "I told him he needed help."

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

_author's note: So, this will be three chapters and I promise to have them all posted before Christmas. I hope you like it. Please review!_


	2. Jingle Bells

_Author's notes: Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed the first chapter. Your comments are greatly appreciated._

_Molon Labe – Sorry about that. I was actually wondering if anyone else was going to be writing Christmas stories. _

_Jaf1079 – thanks! This is the first story where I've actually focused on writing Derek and Sarah's POV. I'm glad I'm getting it right._

_vfergus – thanks so much for your awesome compliment! That was really cool. And don't worry. The BIG RED BOX is coming. :)__ I couldn't imagine writing a John/Cam Christmas story without it. _

**Chapter Two:**

**Jingle Bells**

The Connor clan sat in the middle of the living room next to their newly set up Christmas tree. John and Cameron were hanging up all kinds of assorted ornaments, candy canes, and bows on the branches. It was nice, but John felt a bit strange hanging up such random items.

"This is kind of weird," he mused aloud.

Cameron paused and glanced over at him. "Weird? Why?"

John held up an ornament, examining it in the light. "Well, I guess Christmas ornaments are supposed to have some kind of meaning to them…sentimental meaning. Like this one," he said, picking up a teddy bear ornament. "Baby's first Christmas. I didn't actually _have_ a baby's first Christmas."

"Me either," Cameron agreed, picking another teddy bear ornament out of the small pile.

Derek shrugged from his position on the couch. "They didn't have Metal's first Christmas."

John scowled at his uncle. "Derek…"

Derek leaned forward suddenly, glaring at Cameron's baby ornament. "We can't have an ornament like that for her," he insisted. "It's just…_wrong _somehow."

"We have to blend in," John stated. "What if Kacy comes over and notices that there's only one baby's first Christmas? It'll make you look like bad parents."

"It's _wrong," _Derek insisted stubbornly. "It's not human, it shouldn't have a baby ornament."

"If it bothers you, change it," John shot back. Why was Derek making such a big deal out of this? It wasn't as if Cameron hadn't pretended to be a human before. If Derek's hatred for machines ran that deep, was it good for him to be around their family? Why couldn't he just enjoy the holiday? His uncle reached out and snatched the ornament away from Cameron's hands, casting a glare in her direction. Sarah abruptly plucked the object away from him and stared at it.

"Well, we can't put baby's first Christmas," she began. "And we can't put cyborg's first Christmas. And Terminator's first Christmas sounds kind of eerie."

John couldn't argue with that. "Why not just put Cameron's first Christmas?" he suggested.

"It _is_ my first Christmas," Cameron stated.

Derek tossed out the first ornament and picked up a plain red one, scribbling in 'Cameron's First Christmas' on the surface. He tossed it back at Cameron, a bit harder than necessary, but she of course had no trouble catching it.

Instead, she gave him a pleasant smile and said, "Thank you for my ornament."

Which only served to irritate Derek even more.

*********

Sarah absently hung up some garland and greenery around the doorway of their kitchen, listening more to what was going on inside. John had decided that he and Cameron would take care of making Christmas cookies, (Derek had muttered something about not wanting Christmas pancakes) and from what she was hearing from within, Cameron was doing a better job.

"It doesn't have to be _perfectly _round," John was saying, probably in an attempt to justify his lumpy cookies. Sarah positioned herself to be able to see into the kitchen. The two had just finished their first tray and John was sticking it into the oven.

"Now what?" Cameron asked.

John turned back to her after setting the timer, an uncharacteristically cheerful smile on his face. "Now, we wait nine minutes for them to cook in the oven." Sarah could almost imagine that Cameron was starting her own internal timer as well. John picked up the stereo remote off the counter and cranked up the volume of their new Christmas albums, playing the strangely familiar song, "Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree."

"And…" John added, tossing the remote back onto the table. "We get into the Christmas spirit."

He was grinning broadly when he took her hand and started to lead her in a dance, twirling her around.

Sarah watched them from the doorway, feeling her spirit lift as she saw the look on her son's face. He was smiling, not only with his mouth, but with his eyes. She realized it was the first time she'd seen true joy on his face in…a very long time.

She heard Derek's footsteps approaching long before he actually appeared. She turned to see a disturbed and disgusted look on his face. "I can't believe you're letting him do that."

"Reese…"

"He's too attached to it," Derek insisted. "He's been blinded to what she is."

Sarah shook her head, staring back at the scene, surprised to see a look of happiness paralleled on Cameron's face. Her reaction only served to make John's already brilliant smile even wider. "Look at him, Derek," she said in a whisper. "Have you ever seen him that happy?"

Derek's eyes softened as they followed John and Sarah observed his face, seeing a reflection of how much he truly cared for his nephew. "No," he admitted reluctantly. "And it won't last, you know."

"It doesn't have to," Sarah replied. And it wouldn't. Sooner or later, another Terminator would come, and they'd be on the run again, they'd have to fight again. But not now. "I just…have to make this Christmas special for him. We've never had a real Christmas, always on the run, just the two of us. But now we have a real family. He has you and he has Cameron." She saw Derek's eyes harden at the mention of Cameron's name. "If she can get through to him…I'm happy." She wasn't thrilled at the thought of him spending too much time with the machine, but he had been right the day they almost burned her. _I need her…_

He was right. John did need Cameron.

"Yeah…Cameron," Derek snorted, shaking his head in disapproval.

Sarah turned on him, suddenly feeling angry with Derek for doubting John. "He's not stupid. He knows, okay? And I don't want you saying anything to him about it. Not a word. I don't want you to treat Cameron like she's a machine. We're a family right now. He needs this."

Derek stared at her for a moment before giving her a faint smirk. "Fine…" he agreed, his eyes trailing to the decorations in the box at her feet. "But you may not want to hang up that mistletoe…"

**********

Derek stormed into the kitchen, his mood soured by Sarah's order to treat Cameron like a human. As if that was even possible for him. How on earth was he supposed to be friendly to a machine that not only takes over his nephew and the resistance, but also a part of the monstrosity of a computer program that blows up the world, leaving three billion dead?

Leaving Kyle dead?

It didn't matter that she wasn't directly responsible for his brother's death, she was still _one _of _them. _She was still just a machine. As he approached the counter, he could suddenly smell the sweet scent of the sugar cookies his nephew and _it _were making.

John looked up, seeming pleased, yet guarded to see his uncle enter his cooking area. Still, he picked up a cookie and held it out to Derek invitingly.

"Here, try it," he offered.

Derek picked it up gingerly by the very edge, checking for any weird discoloration or any added toxins. "Did you make these?" he asked, sniffing it suspiciously.

John frowned at his odd inspection. "Um, yeah, me and Cameron."

The hand holding the cookie suddenly shot out reflexively, holding the contaminated thing at arm's length. "The _metal _made them?" he sputtered. From the doorway, Sarah gave him a pointed look and Derek scowled, remembering his promise. "_Cameron _made them?" he corrected. John's eyes narrowed, and Derek lowered his voice, "What if she poisoned them? She may be trying to kill me…"

Cameron overheard. "If I was trying to kill you--."

John didn't wait for her response. He took the cookie from Derek's grip and ate a big bite, as if proving that _it _truly didn't have Derek's immediate demise on its mind. Derek sighed and reached to take the cookie back, but John defiantly stuffed the rest of it into his mouth and walked away spitefully. Derek glared over at Sarah, who gestured impatiently towards the cookie pile.

Derek reluctantly picked one up, inspecting it carefully before taking a small bite. To his surprise it was actually quite good. He wasn't sure if he had John or the machine to thank for that. Both of them were looking at him expectantly, with John's eyes still holding a hint of hostility. Derek chewed up the cookie thoughtfully. "It's alright," he said with a shrug.

*********

"What is our mission?" Cameron asked. John glanced around at the shops around the town, wondering which one they should hit first. Honestly, he didn't even know _what _he was actually looking for.

"We're shopping," he explained. "For Christmas gifts."

"How do you know what to buy?"

John paused. "Well, a gift is something special for some_one_ special. Something that they like or something that will mean a lot to them."

Cameron cocked her head, appearing thoughtful. "What if the person is not special?"

John raised an eyebrow. He wasn't sure why she would want to get a gift for someone who wasn't special. Maybe he hadn't explained well enough. "Like who?"

"Derek."

John laughed lightly, comprehension dawning. He really wasn't sure if Derek would even _accept _a gift from Cameron, seeing how he would barely eat the cookie she'd help make.

"I don't know what to get Derek," she repeated.

"It's okay," John agreed. "I don't even know what to get him. I wouldn't worry about it though. He probably won't get you anything either. Unless Mom makes him or something."

Cameron remained silent for a moment before asking, "What are you getting me?"

John chuckled, grinning. "Now _that's _a surprise," he said with a teasing smile. "You can find out on Christmas."

She frowned. "I'm not very good at choosing gifts."

"I'm not either," John agreed. In fact, he couldn't remember _ever _giving anyone a present. So it couldn't really be his fault, right? "It's not like we've had any practice," he reminded her. He felt some of his cheerfulness dissolve as his thoughts turned to his mother and the gift he was going to have to get for her. "I don't know what I'm going to get my mother," he said, shaking his head. What would Sarah Connor want for Christmas? "Do you think she likes diamonds?"

"They are a girl's best friend, but they are not Sarah Connor's."

He wasn't going to question how she knew that. "Alright, then what do you think she'd like?"

"She would like to stop Judgment Day," Cameron replied.

"I mean something material," John corrected.

"She likes the Wizard of Oz, tortoises, and weapons of mass destruction."

John sighed. He wasn't going to buy his mother a machine gun for Christmas. "Somehow that doesn't really help. I need something….special." He could hear his tone soften. "I mean, what do you give the woman who not only gave you life, but continues to save it, to fight for your future, to give you a future? What do you give a woman who would sacrifice her life for you without a moment's hesitation? What do you give a hero?"

"I don't know," Cameron replied. "What do you give a hero?"

"I don't know either." Deep down he knew exactly what his mother wanted. She wanted to see his father again, but he knew that was impossible. He'd already tried to find a picture of Kyle Reese but all records of his short two day existence had been erased, blown up by the first Terminator when it came for his mother the second time. And he couldn't exactly kidnap young Kyle Reese and bring him to Sarah. Which left him at a dead end.

He drew in a deep breath. "Well, since we're getting nowhere shopping right now, let's have some fun."

Cameron stared at him. "Like what?"

John glanced around, unsure. He spotted a horse and buggy down the road, giving rides to families. His eyes brightened.

"Christmas stuff," he said. "Let's check out that sleigh ride."

He took her hand and led her towards the carriage, paying the driver who looked at them with a friendly smile.

"Aw, takin' your girlfriend for a ride, eh?"

John didn't bother to correct him and neither did Cameron. He hadn't let go of Cameron's hand, and he soon found that all his worries about finding the perfect gifts were fading away.

The sleigh ride itself was fun, if a bit cold, despite the absence of snow. John exhaled, seeing his breath on the air. He shuddered involuntarily and spotted a small diner across the street.

"Do you want some hot chocolate?" he asked Cameron.

He could almost see her mind working, and she opened her mouth as if to remind him that she didn't need to eat or drink. To his surprise, she closed it first, smiled, and said, "Yes. Hot chocolate would be nice."

He didn't get any of his Christmas shopping done that day, but he found it impossible to care.

**********

Christmas Eve finally arrived and so did the long-awaited snow. John bundled up and walked out into the white, the light snowfall dusting his jacket. He couldn't even remember the last time he'd seen snow, one of the disadvantages of living in warm climate places for his entire life.

Cameron came out not long after him, wearing a coat, though not as bundled up as he was. He recalled her telling him she could feel heat, so obviously that meant she could feel cold too, though maybe she could withstand more than the average human.

He watched as she scooped up a handful of cold snow and stared at it, cocking her head, as if analyzing the properties of it.

"Don't tell me you've never seen snow before," John teased.

Cameron's eyes looked up to meet his. "No."

His smile slowly faded. "There's no snow in the future?"

She looked down at the white fluff that was slowly melting in her warm, cybernetic hands. "No," she said. Her eyes rose to meet his, a bit condescending. He should already know this. "Everything burns. Even if it did snow, no one would see it. Everyone lives in tunnels, underground, in hiding. They eat garbage." Her words had taken a more emotional tone, something he'd come to recognize as her "Allison" voice.

"Most people don't even know what day it is anymore," she continued. "It doesn't matter. There is no Christmas, no gifts to give, no dinners to cook, no decorations to hang. No joy. Only pain, fear, sorrow, and…hope."

John slowly raised his eyes to meet hers. He understood. _He _was the hope. The only one who could lead the human race through the dark times. He looked away, his eyes locking in on his uncle who was standing at the window, looking out at the falling snow.

"So Derek's never had a Christmas," he mused, suddenly understanding some of Derek's disdain for the season. "No wonder he's so bitter."

"Derek Reese spent his last Christmas when he was fifteen."

And John realized why he wanted this celebration to be a success as much as his mother did. It would change them all, bring them all something they hadn't had in a very long time.

Joy.

He allowed himself a smile, scooping up a mound of snow and packing it into a hard ball. Then he quickly hurled the snowball through the air, waiting for it to hit Cameron. To his surprise, she deftly sidestepped and it went sailing past. She stared at him in brief confusion, probably trying to decide if he was attacking her.

"Snowball," he explained quickly. "It's something people do in the snow. They roll it into balls and throw it at each other."

"Is this supposed to be fun?" she questioned.

John shrugged. "I guess." He'd never actually tried before. He assumed it was more fun when you could actually _hit _your opponent, especially when they weren't expecting it.

He reached down to make another one, but right as he stood up again, something cold and wet smashed into his face. He blinked once, stunned as he realized what had happened.

Cameron was already scooping up another one. John scowled playfully and hurled his own at her. She sensed it coming and moved in time once more. She straightened up and her eyes locked onto him. Before she could throw her cold weapon, John dove to the side, but she followed his movement, landing her snowball exactly in his face again as he landed on the white ground.

He spat out a mouthful of snow. "Time out!" he called. Cameron paused in the middle of forming another snowball. John chuckled. "You're cheating. You're using a computer."

"I was not aware there were rules," she replied.

John shrugged. "Alright, well, I can't compete with you. You win."

She smiled, looking triumphant, and closed the gap between them. "You were right," she said. At his quizzical glance, she added. "That was fun."

*********

On Christmas Eve, John lay in his bed, trying to still his excited mind. His first true Christmas was tomorrow and he couldn't wait to see the look on everyone's faces when they opened their gifts. In fact, he was so wrapped up in imagining the scene that he almost didn't notice the door creak open and Cameron walk in. Without a word, she came over to his side and lay down on the bed beside him, causing his heart rate to instantly speed up.

"Uh…what are you doing?" he asked. He hoped his voice didn't come out strained as he tried to keep his raging emotions in check.

"Most children are too excited to sleep on Christmas Eve," Cameron replied, as if that gave her the excuse. Not that John minded, of course.

"Oh," he said, giving her a small grin. "Thank you for explaining."

He turned his head to see her smiling softly as well.


	3. We Wish You a Merry Christmas

_Author's note: I'm glad you've all enjoyed the story so far. Here's the last chapter - Christmas presents!!_

_Elessar-4-TnT - Thanks for the insight. And of course Riley's nowhere to be found. I've never been a fan of Riley, and I definitely wouldn't put her in a Christmas story with John. :)_

_Augustus Paladin Maximus - Thanks! I actually did write a mistletoe scene in this story, but thanks for the suggestion. _

_TorontoBatFan - Ooh, thanks. I was actually toying with what Cameron would get Sarah. I forgot she had Stark's gun, so thanks for the idea!_

**Chapter Three:**

**We Wish You a Merry Christmas**

John felt someone shaking him and jerked awake. Cameron was kneeling on the bed above him, urging him to get up. His first thought was that there was danger. He bolted upright.

"What is it?" he demanded.

Cameron gestured to the clock. "It's Christmas."

John glanced over, rubbing his eyes. The clock read 12:02. "Jeez, Cameron!"

"I know," she stated, almost sadly. "I missed it by two minutes." John would have laughed if he wasn't still so tired. This was nuts…

"No, I mean, we don't get up this early on Christmas," he protested.

"I don't understand. It is now December 25th. Christmas Day."

"Yeah, but do we ever get up at 12 in the morning?"

"Yes."

John sighed. "Fair enough, but that's only in emergencies. Do we _usually _get up this early?"

"No."

"It's the same on Christmas. We still get to sleep until seven or eight."

Cameron still appeared a bit confused, but she didn't argue as she lay back down on his bed. He sighed, trying to fall back asleep.

************

Cameron woke him up again, this time at eight, and John decided to get up this time. After Derek, who was sleeping on the couch, and Sarah woke up, the Connor clan congregated in the living room by the Christmas tree.

"Merry Christmas," John said happily.

Derek snorted, still appearing a bit groggy. His mother and Cameron both returned his greeting.

"Alright," Sarah said, looking at the presents. "Who wants to start?"

Cameron held up hand and Sarah gestured for her to begin. Cameron picked up a large box and handed to John. As he eagerly tore off the wrapping paper, he wondered what she had thought to get him. Not that it truly mattered. She could have gotten him a rock and he would have treasured it forever just because it came from her.

He lifted the cover off the box and stared inside with confusion. He recognized that purple leather jacket. It was Cameron's, not one like it, but her own personal jacket. It even still _smelled _like her.

"You're giving me _your _jacket?" he asked incredulously. "The one you killed for to get back?"

Cameron nodded, seeming pleased. "You said a present for someone special should be something special. This is my most prized possession. Besides my nine-millimeter, but I need that to protect you."

John was touched at her consideration. If she gave up her most prized item for him, it meant she cared a lot for him right? "Thanks, Cam, but…I can't take your jacket."

She looked troubled. "Why not?"

"Because…it's yours," John said, holding it out to her. "Don't get me wrong. I appreciate the thought, but I can't take it from you. I don't even think I'll fit into it."

Cameron examined the jacket in his hand. "I did not consider that."

"Hey, come on John," Derek spoke up, unable to resist the opportunity to tease his nephew. "You'd look great in purple."

Cameron looked up at Derek, apparently not liking the fact that he was teasing John. She picked up a perfectly wrapped box and handed it Sarah, finally stopping in front of Derek, her face blank and stony. "I didn't get you anything."

She resumed her seat on the floor, and John watched his uncle's mouth open slightly in astonishment. He nudged Sarah.

"Can I take back her gift?" he asked.

John smiled as his mother simply ignored Derek for the moment, concentrating on opening up Cameron's gift. John watched curiously, wondering what Cameron had decided on.

Inside was a Thompson sub-machine gun. John didn't know that it had come from the Stark Terminator which Cameron had smashed to pieces during one of her many nights out. Next to the weapon was a pendant with a small silver turtle dangling from the end. John frowned before remembering the tortoise his mom had helped. Cameron had obviously gotten the idea then.

Sarah was smiling as she set the gun and pendant aside. "Alright, Tin Miss," she announced. "My turn." John waited in anticipation as his mother handed Cameron a small wrapped package that resembled a DVD case, which ruled out his idea that Sarah was buying Cameron a new nine-millimeter. John was handed a decorated envelope.

Derek looked like he was about to start pouting again when it seemed like Sarah had forgotten him. She finally told him that his gift was still out in the garage, which prompted him to hurry out of the room in excitement.

Cameron carefully peeled off the wrapping paper of her present. John had already guessed which movie it would be: The Wizard of Oz. Cameron looked up at Sarah with wide eyes and his mother smiled, "You and John can watch it later."

John grinned, wondering if this would be the start of a new tradition. _Forget Charlie Brown. My family watches the Wizard of Oz each year on Christmas Day. _Sarah looked at him expectantly and he quickly tore into the envelope, sliding out a couple of movie tickets for the local cinema.

He looked up, a bit stunned. Movies were for normal people, not those who were destined to save the planet. Movies were something _normal_ families went to see together. Was she actually implying what he thought? Was she reassuring him that she _did_ want him to have a life?

She looked down, seeming embarrassed by the gift. "I know I'm no good at picking out presents…" she began. "…the flak jacket, and everything…but…"

"Mom," John interrupted. In all honesty, this was more than he could have ever hoped for. "This…" he gestured around the room, at the glittering tree, the mistletoe above the doorway, the brightly wrapped packages still under the tree. "This entire Christmas season has been a present," he finished meaningfully. "Thank you."

Sarah smiled at her son, a true smile. Derek burst back into the living room with a broad grin on his face. "I got a bed! She got me a bed!" He came and plopped down onto the couch beside Sarah once more, grinning gleefully. John had already seen Derek's present. It was not much more than a cot, but he supposed it was an upgrade for what Derek slept on in the future. John caught Cameron's eye.

"He's way too excited about this," he muttered good-naturedly.

Up on the couch, Derek was still rambling on. "I always did find it odd that the machine—," he trailed off as both Sarah and John shot him a cautionary glare. "—that _Cameron _got a bed and I didn't…"

"Derek, it's your turn," John quickly cut him off. "Quit digging a hole and pass out your presents."

That finally got Derek's attention, and he forced a smile and picked up two packages. The first was wrapped awkwardly into a tube shape…well, they both were wrapped awkwardly. Of course, it's not like he was taught gift wrapping 101 in the future. Derek tossed the tube-shaped one to Cameron carelessly. She caught it and opened it, revealing a tube of nail polish. The second he handed to Sarah, who tore it open to find a Betty Crocker Cookbook.

A wide smile spread across John's face as his watched his mother scowl playfully at Derek. "What are you saying, Reese?"

"I'm saying that three square meals of pancake sucks, and that John and Tin Mi---_Cameron _are better cooks than you."

"You know I can still have that bed taken back," Sarah said casually.

A look of horror crossed Derek's face and he instantly shut up. John shook his head in amusement and reached under the tree, pulling out a small rectangular wrapped box on which he'd written Cameron's name.

He placed it gently in her hands, feeling a rush of anxiety. What if she didn't like it? He almost panicked, and he wondered if she would just be happy with anything he could have gotten her. Would she treasure a rock that came from him? Did she have an idea?

John was in more of a tizzy than Cameron was. He felt as if he was going to go crazy waiting as Cameron carefully peeled away the wrapping paper. He almost opened his mouth to remind her that they weren't saving the paper and she could just rip it open. Finally, she reached the inner box and lifted the lid.

Inside was a necklace with a diamond in the center. It was hard to judge what her reaction would be. All the ladies on the jewelry commercials he'd seen had stared in awe, repeating "He went to Jared."

John watched with satisfaction as her eyes widened slightly. She understood, he decided happily.

"This is the diamond you gave me from the safe," Cameron stated. John's smile widened.

"Yeah." He took it gently from her grasp and leaned over to fasten it around her neck.

Cameron stared at him for a moment, as if processing the correct response. Then she leaned over and hugged him, which momentarily startled John.

"Thank you for my present," she said. "It's tight." She pulled away quickly and John wondered if he had merely fantasized the whole thing. He saw Derek stiffen at their closeness, but to his credit, his uncle didn't make a comment. _Definitely real_, he thought. He quickly picked up the gift to give his uncle, not wanting Derek to become moody again.

"Here."

Derek took the package and ripped off the paper. Inside was a baseball glove and a ball. John watched Derek's eyes start to get a little misty and smiled at his uncle.

"I was thinking…maybe you and I could play sometimes," he said hesitantly. He hadn't been sure of this plan. He had debated, knowing that baseball would bring back memories of Kyle, but he didn't know whether his uncle would welcome such memories or if they would only serve to make him grieve even more.

Derek looked down at his nephew seriously. "I can't take the place of my brother."

"I'm not asking you to," John replied.

Derek finally grinned, slipping on the glove. "Thanks, John. This actually goes perfect with what I got you."

John stared at him quizzically until his uncle handed him a package shaped almost exactly like the one Derek had just opened. Sure enough, inside was another baseball glove.

"You need two gloves in order to play," Derek said, as if John hadn't known that already.

"How did you know?" John asked. He thought he'd been so careful. He'd wrapped everything as soon as he'd returned home, and he'd hidden it in his room. Derek wouldn't have been able to find it and he certainly couldn't have guessed without…

John slowly turned his gaze on Cameron. "You cheater," he said, trying to keep a serious face.

She looked up at him innocently. "I was not aware there were rules."

John sighed, a smile forcing its way onto his mouth. "Alright, so looks like there's just one present left."

He picked up the box and handed it over to his mother, eagerly awaiting her reaction. It had taken a lot of thought to figure out what she would really want, and even more to find out how to get it for her.

She unwrapped it and the minute she saw what was inside, her hand flew to her mouth and tears sprang unbidden into her eyes. Her reaction was exactly as he'd expected…and hoped for.

In her hands, she clutched a picture frame with a photo of Kyle Reese in the center. Derek noticed the picture too and his eyes widened at the unexpected sight of his little brother.

Sarah was positively speechless. "How did you…"

"As it turns out, Cameron had a profile of him in her records," he explained. "It included a picture."

Sarah kept a tight grip on Kyle's picture, and Derek hadn't looked away yet. John fought a lump in his throat. Before that picture, he hadn't even known what his father looked like, not as an adult at least. Now it was almost like he was there, a part of his life. Proof that he existed.

The Christmas music was still playing softly in the background and John recognized "I'll be home for Christmas." He smiled softly. It was fitting.

Because Kyle Reese, or at least his image and memory, was home.

****************

Sarah stood in the living room, holding onto Kyle's picture long after everyone else had parted. John and Cameron were watching the Wizard of Oz and Derek had reluctantly joined, though she heard him complain several times about having to watch the singing and dancing Munchkins.

It was almost time to start the Christmas dinner and she was glad for Derek's cookbook present. Sarah looked out the window, catching a glimpse into their neighbor's house. The usually bubbly Kacy was just sitting on her couch, looking lonely. Her boyfriend, Trever, was nowhere to be seen.

A wave of sorrow washed over Sarah. She knew what it felt like to be alone. Reaching for the phone, she dialed Kacy's number, inviting her over for dinner. Some of Kacy's cheerful disposition returned as she readily accepted, thanking Sarah again and again.

Derek, John, and Cameron paused their movie and came to the door curiously when Kacy rang their doorbell two minutes later.

"Thank you so much for inviting me over," she said gratefully. "Trever got called into work last minute." Her voice filled with disappointment.

"On Christmas?" Sarah asked. She could imagine that Trever felt just as bad about having to leave his girlfriend alone for such a special day.

Kacy nodded grimly. "Crime never takes a vacation."

Sarah felt Derek lean in closer and whisper in her ear. "Neither does Skynet." But she could hear that he wasn't really worried anymore. He had gotten past the bitterness and was actually enjoying the day. He didn't want to worry about Skynet today any more than she did.

Kacy held up a package of food. "I brought some hickory honey ham."

"Is that different from regular ham?" John questioned.

"Yes," Cameron spoke up. Sarah sighed, expecting Cameron to launch into a technical explanation on the molecular differences between ham and hickory honey ham, thus forcing Sarah to explain to Kacy that her 'daughter' is currently obsessed with culinary arts.

To her surprise, no lengthy explanation came, and she, John, and Derek all turned to look at Cameron, stunned.

"You aren't going to explain the difference?" John asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I didn't think you would want to hear it," Cameron replied calmly.

Derek grinned. "Good job," he said. "You're learning."

John turned back to Kacy, "So is it some kind of special Christmas ham?"

************

Dinner went surprisingly well. Sarah enlisted the aid of Kacy and the Betty Crocker Cookbook. Both John and Cameron pulled their own weight in the kitchen, proving that they weren't just good at making cookies. Derek chose to peel the potatos because it involved him using a knife, a job for a man, he claimed.

John cheerfully discussed his gifts with Kacy before presenting her with the gifts from him and Cameron. He'd managed to convince Cameron to give Kacy some baby clothes after reminding her that it was a bit early for baby's first shotgun. In return, Kacy had gotten him and Cameron a nice bag of candy.

Trever came by after dinner and picked Kacy up, thanking Sarah genuinely for helping his girlfriend have a good time. After the two had departed, Derek stretched and yawned loudly.

"Well," he announced, rising to his feet. "You think we could get my bed moved into the house sometime before I go to sleep tonight?"

Sarah scowled at him, but John could tell she was merely teasing. The bitterness, fear, and grief that usually surrounded his family had taken a one-day vacation. The two walked out into the garage and John was left alone with Cameron.

"So…" John said, gesturing to the necklace that now dangled around Cameron's neck. "You like it? Diamonds are a girl's best friend, right?"

Cameron met his gaze, her eyes serious. "Not this girl."

John frowned slightly, unsure of her meaning. Did that mean she didn't like it? She'd certainly seemed to this morning. "Really?" he asked. "What is?"

"You."

John swallowed hard, fighting to still his emotions. "That's…" he began unsuccessfully. "That means a lot to me. Really. You're my best friend too." Even as he spoke it, he realized how true the words really were. There would never be anyone like Cameron. He trusted her, he cared for her. He'd never confided in anyone, not Riley, not Derek, not even his mother, the way he did with her.

He'd never loved anyone like he loved her.

Cameron gave him a small smile and took his hand. "Come with me."

John followed without question. It didn't matter to him where they were going. Just being with her was enough to make his head spin and his heart race. She led him to the doorway and he could see that the snow was coming down lightly in large snowflakes. Perfect end to a perfect Christmas. She stopped and looked at him and John quickly cast a glance upward, aware of the mistletoe above their front door.

"You gave me a wonderful gift," she said, fingering the necklace. "But you refused my gift. I didn't get you anything."

John held up a hand. If she was still feeling guilty over that… "It's okay. You don't need to."

Cameron took a small step closer and John felt his heartbeat quicken. "You gave me something special…so I need to give you something special too."

Without another word, she leaned forward and kissed him tenderly in a way that made him forget she was a machine. Because she wasn't anymore…not to him. She was just Cameron.

She finally pulled back, keeping her face close to his, eyes shining brightly, waiting for his response. He grinned broadly, feeling a bit of an emotional high.

"You know what?" he agreed. "I'd have to say your present tops mine."

She smiled again, and he matched it, taking her hand and leading her back into the dining room, his heart overflowing with joy. It was his first true Christmas and he couldn't have asked for anything better.

_finis _


End file.
